Alone
by JuScoully
Summary: Ma vision de la saison 8, le malheur de Scully qui est seule et enceinte et le retour de Mulder.


_

* * *

_

**Auteur:** JuScoully

**Spoilers:** Requiem pour l'enlèvement de Mulder, puis des élèments de toute la saison 8

**Résumé:** Ma vision de ce qui aurait pu arriver dans la saison 8, le malheur de Scully qui seule et enceinte puis le retour de Mulder

**Avertissement:** Aucun..ah si! Fanfic 100 shipper, comme toujours!

**Alone**

_Bientôt deux mois que Mulder était mort. Deux mois que l'agent Dana Scully était en deuil. Deux mois que son ventre ne cessait de s'arrondir. Deux mois que sa vie s'écoulait au ralenti... _

Ce matin là, Scully se réveilla en se sentant...bizarre. Que se passait il? Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres: c'était le premier matin sans nausées. Elle se leva et se regarda dans son grand miroir: cheveux décoiffés, sourire rayonnant et pyjama légèrement déformé par son ventre. Que demandait de plus?  
Elle se prépara un thé avant de filer à la salle de bain. En prenant sa douche, elle réfléchit aux habits qu'elle allait mettre: tailleur noir? Pourquoi pas si je rentre dedans. Grand pull noir? Un peu négligé pour le FBI. Elle sourit de nouveau: depuis quand n'avait elle pas pensé à elle et à ses envies? Elle sortit de la douche, le miroir était entièrement embué. Après un rapide coup de serviette, elle pût enfin se voir: ce corps qui ne cessait de changer lui plaisait de plus en plus. Elle passa sa main sur son ventre: elle allait enfin être maman, le plus grand désir de toute sa vie. Elle resta un moment à se regarder, pensant également qu'elle aurait intérêt à retrouver sa ligne après sa grossesse. Son physique n'avait jamais été une grande préoccupation, jusqu'au jour où elle tomba amoureuse et qu'elle voulut plaire à tout prix...Mulder. Son visage s'assombrit rien qu'à la pensée de l'être aimé. Des larmes s'écoulèrent doucement, avec volupté, avant de partirent s'écraser sur son ventre. Mulder aurait voulu la voir dans cet état. Il aurait posé sa main sur son ventre, lui disant tout bas ces mots qu'ils n'avaient pu s'échanger que durant cette courte période de bonheur. Si seulement il était là, pour moi...pour nous. Il m'aurait protégé encore plus, m'enveloppant de ses bras si protecteurs.  
L'image du miroir n'était plus la même: où était passée cette jeune femme au sourire rayonnant et au bonheur éclatant? Qui était cette intruse au visage baigné de larme et déformé par la tristesse et la colère? Pourquoi était il mort? Pourquoi avait il osé l'abandonner si tôt?  
Elle attrapa l'objet le plus proche et l'envoya se fracasser contre le miroir. C'est ainsi qu'en ce lundi matin ensoleillé, Dana Scully se retrouva à ramasser des morceaux de verre, pleurant son désespoir et sa haine.

Elle pénétra dans l'immeuble du FBI, plusieurs personnes se retournèrent sur son passage. Tout le monde connaissait l'histoire de la mort de Mulder. Chacun avait son mot à dire, mais tous se trompaient. Le seul détail que l'on pouvait remarquer, était le changement d'attitude de Scully. Elle qui marchait la tête haute, le regard droit et fier, de cette démarche si féminine et assurée qui avait provoqué beaucoup de critiques de la part de ses collègues féminines et beaucoup d'admiration de ces messieurs, cette femme n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même. Tête basse et regard rivé au sol, démarche lente et insignifiante, elle avait perdu cet éclat, et elle le savait très bien. Elle ne faisait rien pour arranger cette situation: à quoi bon être celle que je ne suis pas?  
Skinner entendit arriver Scully. Ce bruit de talon, sonore et irrégulier, lui fit comprendre que Scully serait encore triste ce matin. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser dans cet état, mais la carapace de la jeune femme était si dure et si impénétrable, qu'il se demandait encore comment Mulder avait su apprivoiser son cœur. Le pire moment avait été de la voir entrer dans son bureau, au côté de l'agent Doggett pour remettre leurs dossiers certifiant la mort de Mulder. Elle était si belle, enfermée dans son monde de douleur, son visage était si impassible, ses yeux étaient de marbre, pourtant tout son être semblait crié combien elle avait mal.  
Aujourd'hui il devait lui annoncer une nouvelle qui allait sûrement lui déplaire: vu son état, la direction avait sollicité un rendez vous entre Scully et la psychologue du FBI.  
Scully se sentit frustrée de devoir aller parler avec une inconnue qui ne pourrait comprendre combien elle avait aimé Mulder et combien être enceinte de lui était une épreuve pour son moral.  
La psychologue était une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, son visage était bienveillant et lorsqu'elle vit entrer cette magnifique femme dans son bureau, elle comprit de suite que la séance qu'elle allait donner serait sûrement différente des autres.

La psychologue: Bonjour, installez vous.  
Scully: Bonjour.  
La psychologue: Vous êtes bien Dana Scully, agent du FBI assigné aux affaires non classées?  
Scully: Oui c'est bien moi.  
La psychologue: Depuis combien de temps êtes vous dans ce service?  
Scully: Depuis huit ans.  
La psychologue: Vous n'êtes pas seule dans ce service?  
Scully: Non je suis aidée par l'agent John Doggett.  
La psychologue: Lui aussi est là depuis huit ans?  
Scully: C'est quoi ce petit jeu? Vous savez très bien que non, vous êtes au courant que j'ai perdu mon coéquipier, sinon je ne serai pas ici à perdre mon temps. Alors au lieu de prendre des détours inutiles, venons au fait. Vous voulez que je vous parle de lui? De moi? De nous? Allez y vous gênez pas, posez toutes les questions que vous voudrez!  
La psychologue: Vous n'êtes pas obligée de vous emporter de cette manière, ce n'est pas très bon dans votre état.  
Scully: Je suis enceinte, pas en sucre.  
La psychologue: Je le sais très bien Dana! Calmez vous. Je voulais pas commencer de façon trop forte mais si vous voulez en parler toute suite ,nous allons en parler. Je suis ici pour vous aider...  
Scully: Je n'ai besoin de personne.  
La psychologue: Êtes vous sûre de ce que vous avancez? Vous n'avez besoin de personne? Est ce vrai?  
Scully: La seule personne dont j'avais réellement besoin m' a quitté et elle n'est plus là pour me soutenir. Donc oui je n'ai besoin de personne, à moins que vous ayez la faculté de faire revivre les morts.  
La psychologue: Malheureusement personne n'a ce pouvoir. Parlez moi de lui. De Mulder. En tant que coéquipier, en tant qu'homme.  
Scully: Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.  
La psychologue: Pourtant il va le falloir, vous ne pouvez pas rester dans cet état second: vous essayez en apparence d'en faire le deuil, mais vous refusez intérieurement de l'oublier. Vous vous mentez à vous même en refusant de sortir de cette torpeur.  
Scully: Eh bien j'espère que vous êtes bien payée pour sortir autant de phrases incongrues.  
La psychologue: L'ironie ou la méchanceté gratuite ne sont pas des armes Dana. Vous devez combattre cette amertume et cette tristesse qui vous ronge pour pourvoir vivre pleinement votre vie.  
Scully: Comment vivre sans celui que j'aime? Sans le père de mon enfant? Que vais je lui dire quand il sera en âge de comprendre: « voilà ton père est mort alors que tu n'étais même pas né. Il est mort parce que maman la laisser partir ».Je pense qu'il ne sera pas du tout traumatisé.  
La psychologue: Alors c'est ça: vous vous reprochez sa mort. Vous croyez être la fautive. Pensez vous que vous auriez pu le retenir toute votre vie?  
Scully: J'aurai dû le retenir, l'empêcher de partir...  
La psychologue: Vous savez très bien qu'il devait trouver cette vérité.  
Scully: Oui mais il ne devait pas en mourir...il ne devait pas m'abandonner...

_Les larmes de Scully touchèrent la psychologue. En face d'elle se tenait une jeune femme merveilleusement belle, torturée par un amour fort et violent, enceinte d'un homme qu'elle ne reverrait jamais, s'accusant de sa mort._

La psychologue: Vous devez continuer Dana ,il le faut pour votre enfant: comment voulez vous arriver à terme en vous torturant de cette manière. Même si mes paroles semblent légères, il faut vous accrochez pour cet enfant: il est le fruit de votre amour pour cet homme, il sera toujours auprès de vous pour vous rappelez combien il est un miracle et combien son père vous aura aimé. Croyez moi.

_Scully reprit sa voiture et pensa à ce que la psychologue lui avait dit. Cette femme ne pouvait pas comprendre: elle ne pouvait pas tirer un trait sur sa relation avec Mulder, jamais elle ne pourrait lui pardonner le fait qu'il soit parti en laissant seule. Elle l'aimait comme elle n'avait jamais aimé un autre homme: elle se promit de donner tout cet amour à son enfant.  
_

Cela faisait deux semaines que Scully n'était plus sortie de chez elle, refusant tout contact avec le monde extérieur. Sa mère lui avait laissé bon nombre de messages ainsi que Skinner. On s'inquiétait pour elle. Que fais tu? Tu vas bien? Autant de questions qui restaient sans réponse...  
Sa douleur se répercutait contre les murs sinistres de son appartement. Elle qui avait vécu dans cet endroit si lumineux ne pouvait que remarquer l'obscurité sinistre qui s'était infiltrée chez elle.  
Mulder était encore trop présent dans son esprit. Dès qu'elle entendait des bruits de pas dans le couloir, elle s'attendait à le voir arriver, sourire charmeur et regard rempli d'étoiles. Qu'aurait elle donné pour le voir rien qu'une infime seconde, juste pour lui souffler « je t'aime ».

Un énième coup de fil la fit sursauter. Ne pas répondre. Un nouveau message de Skinner: « Dana, décrochez, je sais que vous êtes là. Vos deux semaines de congé arrivent à terme, je vous attends demain à 8 heures dans mon bureau, l'agent Doggett et moi même avons besoin de vos compétences pour résoudre une affaire. Ne soyez pas en retard. Bonne fin de soirée. »  
L'agent Doggett, il ne manquait plus que lui. Elle n'oublierait jamais le regard de celui ci lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé endormie dans le lit de Mulder après son enlèvement. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre les liens qui unissaient Mulder à Scully. Pourtant Doggett s'était occupé d'elle, l'avait aidé à retrouver Mulder, il l'avait protégé...comme l'aurait fait Mulder.  
Elle resta un moment à méditer, le regard dans le vague quand elle sentit soudain une douleur dans son ventre. Puis une deuxième, plus forte. Des larmes de bonheur s'échappèrent de ses yeux: le bébé venait de bouger pour la première fois! « C'est merveilleux »...Scully ne put s'empêcher de sourire puis de rire: toute sa tension, toute sa nervosité venait d'être libérée. Ce soir là l'agent Scully se coucha sereine et heureuse.

Le lendemain matin, au FBI. Tout le monde se retourna au passage de cette femme si sublime. L'agent Scully était elle de retour? Cette démarche si féminine, ce claquement sonore et régulier, cette chevelure flamboyante, ce tailleur si somptueux: cela faisait longtemps que Scully ne s'était pas sentie aussi femme. Elle sourit devant les regards en coin de ses collègues et se tient encore plus droite, son ventre rebondi et si beau pointant de sous sa veste, replaçant au passage une mèche de cheveux.  
Dana Scully était de retour.  
Elle entra dans le bureau de Skinner: sa secrétaire l'accueillit en souriant:

Secrétaire: Je dois dire que c'est un réel plaisir de vous revoir! Vous êtes resplendissante!

_Scully rougit et la remercia pour sa gentillesse. Elle s'installa dans le bureau de Skinner._

Skinner: Heureux de vous revoir. J'espère que vous allez bien...ou devrai je dire, mieux.  
Scully: Merci monsieur. Je vais un peu mieux mais j'ai eu besoin de temps pour ...pour accepter la mort de Mulder.  
Skinner: Vous savez que vous pouvez compter sur moi Dana. Surtout que votre congé maternité est encore loin.  
Scully: Je compte bien rattraper le temps perdu et aider le FBI jusqu'à mon départ.  
Skinner: Départ non définitif bien sûr.  
Scully: Justement je voulais vous en parler. Je pense qu'après mon congé maternité, je vais quitter le FBI pour me consacrer à la médecine. Ici il y a beaucoup de choses qui me rappellent Mulder. Alors je veux finir ce qu'il a commencé ici puis partir le plus loin possible. Il m'est arrivé trop de choses, vous le savez bien. Une nouvelle vie nous attend mon bébé et moi.

_Un silence de plomb s'installa dans la pièce._

Skinner: Vous êtes sûre? Vous ne pouvez pas tout plaquer comme ça Dana!  
Scully: C'est trop dur pour moi. Je m'attends à le voir à tout moment, je ne peux pas avancer si je reste dans ce lieu chargé de souvenirs.  
Skinner: Je comprends. Cette année le FBI aura alors perdu deux de ses meilleurs éléments.  
Scully: Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous. Et pour moi.

_Elle posa délicatement sa main sur celle de Skinner. « Pourquoi me fait elle ça maintenant? » Scully sonda le regard de Skinner et y trouva de la peine. « Pourquoi me regarde t'il ainsi? »_

Skinner: Je n'ai rien fait de spécial. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point vous avez compté dans ma vie. Jamais je n'oublierai votre force et votre courage. Jamais je n'oublierai Mulder. Jamais.

_Scully refusa de contrôler ses larmes, s'abandonnant à sa tristesse. Skinner se leva et la prit avec douceur dans ses bras. « Elle paraît si fragile contre moi ». _

Scully: Ma vie sera t'elle rythmée entre larme et bonheur? Devrai je perdre ou quitter tout ceux que j'aime?

_Skinner ne répondit pas mais la serra avec plus de force. Il avait toujours aimé Scully. Depuis le début. Il admirait sa beauté, sa douceur, son intelligence. Il aimait tout chez cette femme. Mais Mulder avait réussi à lui dire tout ça bien avant lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de déposer un léger baiser sur la joue de Scully. Celle ci se laisser bercer dans les bras de Skinner, ignorant le temps qui s'écoulait.  
Le silence fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Doggett. Scully se détacha de Skinner, essuya furtivement ses larmes et composa ce visage de marbre teinté de mépris qu'elle réservait en quasi exclusivité l'agent Doggett._

Skinner: Agent Doggett, installez vous. Un nouveau dossier pour vous et l'agent Scully. Une chasse à l'homme vient d'être organisée pour retrouver un tueur qui se dit disciple de Donnie Pfaster...  
_Scully tressaillit à l'évocation de ce nom._

Doggett: Qui est ce Donnie Pfaster?  
Skinner: C'est un tueur, fétichiste et très dangereux. Mulder et Scully ont été confronté à lui deux fois et ..enfin...  
Scully: Et j'ai tué cet homme lorsqu'il m' a séquestré pour la deuxième fois.  
Doggett: Je vois.  
Scully: Et puis je savoir ce que vous voyez?  
Doggett: Eh bien vous êtes personnellement impliquée dans cette affaire, ce qui lui donne un caractère spéciale. Votre objectivité va sûrement être mise à l'épreuve vu les ressentiments que vous devez avoir à l'égard de cet homme.  
Scully(ignorant totalement ce que vient de dire Doggett): Ce disciple qu'a t'il fait ou qu'a t'il dit?  
Skinner: Une jeune femme a été retrouvé morte ce matin. Il a laissé un message disant que la prochaine victime serait celle qui a osé tué le maître, vous.  
Scully: Et vous me voulez quand même sur cette affaire?  
Skinner: J'y viens agent Scully. Biens sûr nous ne voulons pas que vous preniez de risque vu votre état, ce serait mettre en péril la vie d'un agent et de son bébé. Mais dans la limite du possible et avec votre accord, nous allons avoir besoin de vous. Vous allez être l'appât si je puis dire ça ainsi. De cette manière nous pourrons attraper ce fou dangereux et l'enfermer.  
Scully: D'accord. Comment cela va t'il se dérouler?  
Skinner: Nous pensons qu'il doit être en train de vous surveiller, cherchant le meilleur moment pour vous attaquer. Ce soir, vous irez acheter n'importe quoi, vous marcherez lentement en rentrant chez vous. Nous espérons l'attraper dehors.  
Doggett: Puis je dire quelque chose?  
Skinner: Bien sûr.  
Doggett: Je refuse que l'agent Scully participe à cette mission, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux.  
Skinner: Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout est prévu pour pallier au moindre problème.  
Doggett: Oui mais...  
Scully: Agent Doggett j'ai dit que c'était bon, je n'ai pas besoin d'un porte parole. Maintenant excusez moi, mais si c'est fini, je voudrais me reposer avant ce soir.  
Skinner: Encore merci agent Scully.

_Scully sourit faiblement en sortant du bureau de Skinner. Cette histoire lui annonçait rien de bon: être la cible d'un psychopathe n'était jamais agréable mais là il n'était pas là pour la rassurer...il n'était pas là. Sans faire attention, elle se retrouva devant leur bureau. Les affaires non classées. Huit ans de leur vie. Elle entra doucement, pénétrant telle une déesse dans son sanctuaire. Le poster. Les dossiers, les articles, la photo d'eux deux, le ballon de basket poussiéreux de Mulder, les crayons au plafond. Tout était là, intact. Telle une supplication à un Dieu inexistant, Scully murmura un « je t'aime » inaudible. « Mulder reviens moi, je t'en supplie »...Elle s'approcha du bureau et ouvrit le dernier tiroir: le collier de Quequeg. Pauvre Queequeg même lui avait souffert durant leur quête commune.  
La médaille que Mulder lui avait offerte était là aussi. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres: ce cadeau remontait à l'époque où elle ne savait que penser de Mulder Elle ne savait rien d'ailleurs à cette époque. Pourtant aujourd'hui tout était plus clair: elle aimait Mulder pour toujours, portant cet enfant qu'elle avait toujours désiré. Elle mit la médaille dans sa poche et contempla ce bureau qui avait été témoin de 7 années merveilleuses. _

Scully rentra chez elle et se changea: d'avoir marché toute la journée sur des talons l'avait fatigué. « Fini la belle époque où je courais partout en talons! » Elle passa une main sur son ventre: ce geste était devenu habituel, de sentir cette présence c'était comme lui rappeler qu'elle ne serait jamais vraiment seule.  
Elle pensa à la mission qui l'attendait: elle devait se montrer à la hauteur. Pour faire taire ce Doggett. Pour rassurer Skinner. Pour faire honneur à Mulder...

Cela faisait deux jours que l'agent Dana Scully était hospitalisée. Les yeux ouverts, elle regardait le plafond, attendant les résultats de ses derniers examens. Une balle lui avait fracassé l'épaule gauche et une autre lui avait frôlé le ventre...Heureusement le bébé n'avait rien eu. La mission s'était transformée en cauchemar pour Scully, elle ferma les yeux et repensa à cette soirée.

Deux jours plus tôt, 20 p.m  
Scully sortit de son appartement en tremblant. Il était trop tard, elle ne pouvait plus faire demi tour. Elle arriva dehors et frissonna : elle portait un simple chemisier et une jupe et dans la panique, elle avait oublié son gilet à l'intérieur. Elle entendit dans son oreillette la voix de Skinner « Vous allez attraper froid Dana ». Elle sourit malgré elle : il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour prendre soin d'elle.  
Elle continua de marcher, regardant de temps en temps autour d'elle. Il n'y avait aucun bruit.  
« Dana prenez à droite, vous allez passer par le petit parc puis vous diriger vers la pharmacie » Elle obliqua à droite et marque un léger temps d'arrêt : le parc était plongé dans l'obscurité. Elle savait qu'il y avait des agents pas loin mais elle se sentit plus vulnérable que jamais. Elle se sentit encore plus mal lorsqu'elle passa la grille « c'est de la folie ! ». C'est à ce moment que le bébé lui donna plusieurs coups. De plus en plus fort. De plus en plus rapprochés. « Il va se passer quelque chose ». Ella passa sa main derrière son chemisier : elle n'avait pas son arme. « Eh merde ».Cette fois ci elle avait parlé à voix haute. Skinner lui souffla de se calmer. Rien à faire, la panique la submergea. Elle se mit à marcher de plus en plus vite, oubliant la mission, oubliant le monde qui l'entourait. « Dana calmez vous ! Nous sommes là ! ». Et tout se passa en une fraction de seconde. Elle se sentit basculer en arrière, quelqu'un la rattrapa et l'emprisonna avec fermeté : le disciple était là, tout était fini. Une seule pensée traversa son esprit « si quelqu'un tire je suis morte. »  
Le disciple : Pas un cri. Pas un geste. Nous allons rentrer calmement toi et moi. Et finir ce que Donnie avait commencé. Avance maintenant.

_Scully se sentit sur le point de tomber, sa tête tournait, elle essaya d'avancer, mais ses jambes refusèrent. Elle n'entendait plus rien autour d'elle, même le bébé s'était arrêté de bouger. Plus aucune pensée cohérente. Aucun contrôle. La fin.  
Une lumière l'aveugla : le parc s'illumina d'un coup, laissant apparaître des agents armés postés tout autour d'eux. La voix de Skinner se fit entendre :_

Skinner : Lâchez là immédiatement ou nous serons obligés d'utiliser la force.  
Le disciple : Elle doit mourir. Elle et son enfant. Qu'ils périssent en enfer !

_Donnie sortit son arme. Scully sentit le métal froid dans son dos. Ses jambes fléchirent, elle perdit l'équilibre : son agresseur la souleva et l'obligea à rester debout._

Scully : Ne tirez pas, je vous en supplie...

_Trop tard. Les balles fusèrent en tout sens, le disciple reçu une balle en plein abdomen mais par sa cible fut quand même atteinte. La balle se logea dans l'épaule gauche de Scully. Une douleur fulgurante l'assaillit puis une autre, venant du côté droit la jeta à terre. Ce n'est pas la douleur mais la peur de perdre son bébé qui lui arracha un dernier cri de souffrance.  
Elle ouvrit les yeux. La nuit, les étoiles, Skinner .Elle avait froid. Des voix autour d'elle, confusion totale. _

Skinner : Dana ? Dana ? Les secours arrivent, tenez bon.  
Scully : Oh mon dieu mon bébé !

_Avec sa main encore valide, elle se mit à chercher l'impact de la balle sur son ventre. Skinner lui attrapa sa main et la fit glisser lentement sur le côté droit. Une coupure. Une simple plaie. Merci mon dieu. _

Skinner : Le plus important c'est votre épaule, vous perdez beaucoup de sang. Je suis si désolé Dana, ça ne devait pas se passer ainsi. Il ne devait pas être armé.

_Tout en parlant, il lui passait une main dans ses cheveux. _

_Quatre minute plus tôt, pas loin de Washington :  
Une ambulance venait de recevoir un appel d'alerte. Une femme du FBI, en mission, une balle dans l'épaule, diverses plaies et contusions, perte de connaissance. _

Premier ambulancier : Une femme au FBI ? En plus agent sur le terrain...je vois le genre...  
Deuxième ambulancier : Genre pas du tout féminine, grande fille mal foutue, ressemblant plus à un joueur de rugby qu'à une lady !  
Premier : C'est ce que je pensais !

_Retour au parc : _

Skinner : Scully restez avec moi. Parlez moi. L'ambulance arrive, vous l'entendez ?  
Scully : Je l'entends...je...j'ai eu tellement peur.  
Skinner : Je sais Dana, c'est fini maintenant.  
Scully : Je pensais que la mort serait le meilleur moyen...d'être avec Mulder...mais non, je tiens à la vie...à mon enfant.

_L'ambulance entra avec fracas dans le petit parc de Georgetown. Les deux ambulanciers sortirent avec civière et matériel de premier secours. _

Premier ambulancier : On nous avez pas dit qu'il y avait aussi des civiles de blessés ! Et où l'agent du FBI ?  
Skinner : C'est elle l'agent !

_L'ambulancier regarda avec effarement Scully. Ce petit bout de femme, avec ses grands yeux bleus reflétant une tristesse et une peur sans borne était agent du FBI ? Elle paraissait si fragile...en plus elle était... _

Premier ambulancier : Enceinte ?  
Scully : De...de 5 mois.

_Elle avait soufflé ces mots avec difficulté. Elle ne dit rien d'autre, mais son visage de porcelaine montrait combien elle souffrait. _

Premier ambulancier : Vite, on l'embarque !

_Le reste n'était que néant pour Scully. Elle s'était réveillée avec le bras complètement immobilisé. Des fleurs et des cartes inondaient sa chambre. On l'avait rassuré, son bébé allait bien. Elle allait bien.  
_

Cela faisait deux minutes que Scully était arrêtée à un feu rouge. On l'avait laissé sortir de l'hôpital, le bras encore immobilisé. Son épaule se remettait en douceur et sa coupure n'était qu'un vilain souvenir. Elle se sentait vivante, son bébé se portait bien, elle ne demandait rien de plus.  
Le taxi se gara devant chez elle : le conducteur sortit, l'aida à prendre à son sac et lui sourit. Elle le paya et le remercia, constatant qu'il y avait encore des gens bien dans cette société corrompue. Elle monta les escaliers avec lenteur, son sac pesait lourd sans compter qu'elle n'avait qu'un bras et que bébé commençait à peser. Elle posa ses affaires à terre et chercha ses clés dans son sac à main : mouchoirs, carte du F.B.I, carte d'identité, le livre qu'elle devait finir de lire...et ses clés. Elle n'en avait que deux, une de son appartement et une de l'appartement de Mulder. Elle ouvrit sa porte et posa ses affaires. Elle se hâta d'ouvrir tous les rideaux et les fenêtres. : elle voulait de la lumière et l'air pur. Elle avait refusé l'aide de sa mère, disant qu'elle se débrouillerait toute seule. Elle était loin de penser que la vie à un bras était aussi difficile. Il lui fallut un temps fou pour prendre sa douche et enfiler son pyjama. Le reste de la soirée se passa sans encombre, elle était enfin chez elle, la mission était passée, son congé maternité se profilait au loin.  
Elle avait quand même voulu travailler malgré son bras. Elle se leva de bonne heure, savourant le lever du soleil, une tasse de thé chaud en mains. Un léger moment de panique arriva lorsqu'il fallut s'habiller : son séjour à l'hôpital lui avait fait perdre toute conscience du temps, elle entamait déjà son sixième mois de grossesse. « 2 mois que Mulder est mort...6 mois que je vis pour deux. » Elle prit un de ses tailleurs jupe et commença s'habiller...enfin tenta de s'habiller. Impossible de fermer la jupe. Elle prit un de ses innombrables pantalons noirs, boutonna un grand chemisier et mit un pull en cachemire noir. Elle admira le résultat dans le grand miroir : sa moue désappointée résuma assez bien sa pensée. Elle avait l'air...enceinte.  
Du fait qu'elle était si petite et si menue, on ne voyait que son ventre. Elle attrapa une paire de chaussure : voilà 10 cm en plus ! Le résultat était déjà plus appréciable mais elle se dit qu'elle ne tiendrait pas toute la journée sur ses hauts talons.  
A son arrivée au F.B.I, elle découvrit de nouveaux regards : ceux de la pitié et de la compassion. On la prenait pour une pauvre fille : seule, enceinte, travaillant dans un service sinistre et qui avait failli mourir lors de sa dernière mission. « Quel tableau charmant ! » pensa Scully. Elle ne s'attardait pas sur l'avis des gens, en 7 ans de travail avec Mulder elle avait la technique. Tout doucement elle arrivait à penser à Mulder sans déprimer : elle cherchait tous les meilleurs moments qu'ils avaient vécu, se les remémorant avec délice. A part Skinner et quelques autres personnes, aucun ne savait que Mulder et Scully étaient ensemble. Ou plutôt tout le monde le supposait sans pour autant pouvoir apporter les preuves concrètes.  
Elle entra dans leur bureau : Doggett l'attendait, manifestant une certaine impatience.

Doggett : Bonjour agent Scully. Vous allez mieux ?  
Scully : Beaucoup mieux, merci.

_Sa voix était dure et froide. Elle n'arrivait pas à aimer cet homme, pourtant elle avait essayé. _

Doggett : Voilà j'ai une nouvelle assez difficile à vous annoncer Dana...  
Scully : Agent Scully...  
Doggett : Je disais donc que j'ai une nouvelle vous concernant agent Scully : l'appartement de Mulder est en train d'être perquisitionné pour retrouver certains documents appartenant au FBI, donc s'il y a des affaires que vous voulez récupérer c'est le moment de le faire car le reste va être mis sous scellé.  
Scully : Ils n'ont pas le droit, je paye la caution de cet appartement, ils ne peuvent pas le fermer.  
Doggett : C'est vous qui le payez ?  
Scully : Ben bien sûr ! Pensez vous vraiment que j'allais laisser quelqu'un s'installer à sa place ?  
Doggett : Vous parlez de lui comme s'il allait revenir. Ça ne sert à rien de continuer de garder cet appartement.  
Scully : Vous pouvez vous mettre votre avis là où je le pense agent Doggett. Merci pour l'information et bonne journée.

_Elle quitta le bureau en claquant la porte. Elle était secouée de tremblement de fureur et de haine : de savoir que des inconnus étaient chez lui en train de fouiller dans ses affaires lui souleva le cœur.  
Elle attrapa le premier taxi et se dirigea vers l'endroit maudit. Heureusement qu'il y avait l'ascenseur : de s'être autant angoissée l'avait fatigué, le bébé donnait beaucoup de coup et ses chaussures n'arrangeaient pas les choses. Elle parcourut le couloir avec lenteur : combien de fois était elle passée par là ? Il avait même failli l'embrasser si cette abeille n'avait pas fait des siennes. Ils s'étaient rattrapés plus tard, savourant leur amour avec passion, après toutes ses années de restriction et d'attente. Pourtant ces derniers temps lorsqu'elle parcourait ce couloir, c'était pour aller dormir chez Mulder, le seul endroit où ses cauchemars se calmaient.  
Elle arriva au numéro 42 : la porte était grande ouverte. Elle entra et découvrit non pas l'appartement rangé comme elle avait laissé la dernière fois mais complètement ravagé par ces trois agents sans gêne : le sanctuaire venait d'être profané.  
Les profanateurs la regardaient, mélangés entre effroi et amusement. Allait elle s'énerver ? On savait que ces derniers temps l'agent Scully était une vrai bombe à retardement. _

Scully : Comment osez vous ?  
Agent W. : Ce sont les ordres agent Scully. Ne vous inquiétez pas, on a mis vos petites affaires de côté !

_Hilarité générale des trois mâles. Scully se dirigea vers le canapé où les agents avaient entassé ses affaires dans un carton : en haut de la pile, des sous vêtements lui appartenant. _

Scully : Vous êtes pathétiques. Pathétiques et misérables.

_Son ton refroidit les trois agents. Elle continua de regarder ce qu'il y avait dans le carton: des habits, des produits de beauté, quelques livres de médecine, toutes les affaires qu'elle avait peu à peu laisser chez Mulder, avant qu'il disparaisse. Elle trouva au fond un petit écrin: elle l'ouvrit avec délicatesse et découvrit une bague d'une beauté inimaginable, elle n'osa même pas la toucher. Elle devait sûrement appartenir à la mère de Mulder ou en tout cas à sa famille._

Scully: Vous vous êtes trompés. Ceci doit rester dans les affaires de Mulder.

_Les trois la regardèrent avec effarement._

Agent W.: Je ne crois pas agent Scully. Vous n'avez jamais vu cette bague?  
Scully: Non.  
Agent W.: Regardez la bien, je crois qu'elle vous appartient.

_Scully s'éloigna d'eux et partit s'enfermer dans la chambre de Mulder. Elle ouvrit à nouveau l'écrin et prit délicatement la bague entre ses doigts. C'était un bijou somptueux, deux turquoises ornées le dessus. Elle la fit tourner et remarqua une inscription gravée à l'intérieur: « Dana&Fox Love forever ». Des larmes commencèrent à couler, une à une le long de ses joues. Il avait cette bague, chez lui pour elle...  
Elle remit la bague dans sa boîte, la rangea dans sa poche, attrapa son carton et partit.  
Qu'ils fouillent son appartement. Qu'ils cherchent et trouvent. Rien n'avait plus de sens: Mulder avait fait faire cette bague pour elle. A cette heure elle serait peut être mariée ou du moins fiancée. Elle habiterait avec Mulder, il suivrait sa grossesse, ils seraient ensemble.  
Du retour à son appartement, elle n'a aucun souvenir. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait remarquer c'était son immense fatigue. Elle enleva ses chaussures, et se coucha sans se déshabiller. Elle se coucha sur le côté, la position ventrale étant devenue impossible. Elle pleurait, épuisée. Elle se retrouvait seule, comme toujours.  
La sonnerie du téléphone la fit sursauter. Elle ne prit pas la peine de se lever. Que tout le monde aille au diable.  
Elle se réveilla avec un sentiment bizarre. Il était trois heures du matin. Une envie. Elle avait envie de glace vanille et de fraises. En allant dans sa cuisine, elle appuya sur le bouton lecture du répondeur. La voix de Skinner se fit entendre: « Dana excusez moi mais c'est très important...c'est à propos de Mulder...il est à l'hôpital, je veux dire il se peut qu'il nous revienne. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, venez au plus vite! »  
Elle lâcha le verre qu'elle tenait: Mulder? Vivant? Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Elle courut jusqu'à la salle de bain, tenta de se coiffer, enfila un pull et sortit dans la nuit fraîche. Avoir un taxi serait une mission et allait à pied serait suicidaire: elle devait passer au plan B.  
Elle sortit son portable et appela Skinner. Répondeur. Elle ravala sa fierté et tenta le numéro de Doggett Répondeur.  
Il restait une dernière solution..._

Scully: Allô Byers? Oui excusez moi de vous déranger à cette heure. Oui je vais bien, merci. En fait je n'ai aucun moyen de transport et il faudrait que je me rende à l'hôpital. Non ce n'est pas le bébé, c'est...c'est Mulder.

_Scully arriva grâce aux bandits solitaires dix bonnes minutes après son coup de fil.  
Elle se hâte d'entrer. Skinner était là. Il semblait complètement désespéré._

Scully: Où est il? Il faut que je le vois.  
Skinner: Calmez vous Dana. Les médecins sont en train de s'occuper de lui.  
Scully: Je ne comprends rien...expliquez moi...

_Skinner lui raconta tout. Billy Miles vivant. La tentative de réanimer Mulder.  
Un silence de plomb se répandit dans ce couloir sinistre. Scully était complètement perdue. Elle devait le voir.  
Doggett sortit de la chambre de Mulder et se dirigea vers Scully: jamais il n'oublierait ce visage baigné de larmes, fatigué, bouleversant au plus haut point._

Scully: Comment va t'il? Je veux le voir!  
Doggett: Je pense qu'il serait plus sage pour vous d'attendre.  
Scully: Mais je dois le voir. C'est vital pour moi!

_Tout en parlant, elle avait posé une main sur son ventre. Elle était sur le point de craquer émotionnellement et il la comprenait tout à fait. On avait enlevait l'homme qu'elle aimait tant, elle l'avait retrouvé mort et maintenant on la faisait espérer qu'il pourrait revivre. Quel être pourrait autant supporter autant de malheurs?  
Elle passa devant Doggett et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. Il aurait voulu l'arrêter, la retenir, la mettre en garde, mais aucun son ne sortit, aucun de ses membres ne bougea . Il ne pouvait pas aller à l'encontre de la destinée de cette femme.  
Scully se sentit sur le point de défaillir lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la chambre. Mulder était là. Inconscient. Gisant comme un mort. « Mais il est mort ». Elle s'approcha doucement du lit, regardant avec dégoût le respirateur artificiel: il était le seul lien qui retenait Mulder en vie, le seul lien entre lui et elle. Elle posa sa main sur son torse qui se soulevait machinalement. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire: il était là devant elle. Six mois qu'elle ne l'avait plus vu. Six mois qu'elle ne l'avait plus entendu. Six mois que sa vie était un véritable calvaire. Avec lenteur et précaution, elle s'appuya contre son torse, écoutant les battements de son cœur. Elle remonta sa main et caressa son visage meurtri. Elle se redressa avec difficulté et lui souffla un « je t'aime » au creux de l'oreille.  
Elle sortit de la pièce et tomba nez à nez avec Skiner et Doggett. Elle essuya furtivement ses larmes et composa ce visage de marbre qui ne présageait rien de bon._

Skinner: Agent Scully je vais vous ramenez chez vous.  
Scully: Et pourquoi?  
Skinner: Vous devez vous reposer.  
Doggett: En plus attendre un hypothétique réveil de l'agent Mulder est inutile.

_Scully se tourna vers lui, prête à exploser:_

Scully: Que Mulder se réveille dans deux heures, deux jours ou deux mois ou jamais, c'est mon problème et non le votre. Je reste ici et personne ne me fera changer d'avis. Et surtout pas vous. Sachez que Mulder se réveillera. Je le sais.

_Elle leur tourna le dos et rentra dans la chambre de Mulder. Elle attrapa le fauteuil le plus confortable le plaça tout près du lit de celui ci. Elle prit une de ses mains inertes qu'elle serra avec force... « Réveilles toi..je t'en supplie. Pour moi, pour nous... »Ainsi elle attendit le miracle. _

Un rayon de soleil caressa le visage de la jeune femme endormie. Elle semblait si paisible qu'il n'osa pas la réveiller, pourtant il le fallait, il n'avait pas le choix. Il lui secoua gentiment l'épaule. Scully se réveilla en sursaut. C'était le médecin de Mulder.

Scully: Oh excusez moi, je m'étais endormie!  
Docteur: Vous ne pouvez pas continuer ainsi Mademoiselle Scully. Cela fait une semaine que vous faites l'aller retour entre chez vous et le chevet de Mulder. Vous passez toutes vos nuits ici. Dois je vous rappeler que vous êtes enceinte? Vous ne mangez plus, vous restez toujours dans cette pièce...Scully: Je le sais très bien, je suis aussi médecin!  
Docteur: En plus vous êtes de plus en plus irritable.  
Scully: On se demande pourquoi...  
Docteur: Venez je vous offre un petit déjeuner. Vous devez essayer de vous changer un peu les idées.  
Scully: Je ne veux pas le laisser seul!  
Docteur: Je comprends très bien mais à ce rythme là vous allez finir hospitalisée à votre tour et je ne le veux pas. Accompagnz moi s'il vous plaît.  
Scully: Si je n'ai pas le choix!

_Elle l'enleva la couverture dans laquelle elle s'était enroulée la nuit dernière et se leva. Prise de vertige, elle se rattrapa au médecin._

Docteur: Vous voyez les conséquences...il va falloir vous reposer et reprendre des forces. Comment voulez vous qu'il aille mieux si vous même vous ne faites aucun effort?  
Scully: C'est d'accord. Un bon café ne me fera pas de mal.  
Docteur: Dus jus d'orange ou du thé. Pas de café.  
Scully: C'est vrai pas de café...rappelez moi donc les bons côtés de la grossesse?

_Une pression, d'abord insignifiante, puis une autre, plus soutenue. Encore une autre. Ce simple geste lui enlevait le peu d'énergie qu'il avait. Il essayait d'ouvrir les yeux, en vain. Il essayait d'émettre le moindre son, de prononcer ce fut-ce qu'un mot, mais rien ne se passa. Seule sa main droite arrivait à serrer la main d'une autre personne. Qui était là ? Un brouillard compact mobilisait ses pensées, ses sens et son corps. Une dernière pression, que lui pensait forte, réveilla en sursaut la personne endormie.  
Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle était sûre d'avoir sentit un léger effleurement sur sa main. Il semblait parfaitement immobile, pourtant seul le moniteur indiquant son rythme cardiaque s'était emballé : « Oh mon Dieu, ne me faites pas ça...Mulder réveilles toi »  
Il ouvrit les yeux.  
Une pièce sobrement éclairée par une petite lampe. Une pièce inconnue. Un visage magnifique à côté de lui. Une femme, merveilleusement belle. Etait il au paradis ? Le brouillard disparut d'un coup : son esprit, son corps, tout redevint plus clair. « Scully ». Il prononça alors, avec difficulté ses premiers mots : _

Mulder : Vous...vous qui êtes vous ?

_Scully s'effondra à côté de lui. Il était là, vivant mais il ne la reconnaissait pas. Elle releva la tête et le vit sourire. _

Scully : Ne me fais plus jamais ça !

_Il rigola, faiblement. Elle était là, tel un ange. Elle semblait épuisée, son visage ruisselait de larmes mais ses yeux révélaient une chose qui elle, semblait animée d'une force sans limites. _

Mulder : J'ai manqué à quelqu'un ?

_Toujours pareil, dans les pires moments il essaye de m'arracher un sourire. _

Scully : Si tu savais ce que nous venons de traverser.  
Mulder : Je sais seulement ce que je peux voir sur ton visage.

_N'y tenant plus Scully se réfugia contre le torse de Mulder. Elle pleurait, ne pouvant s'arrêter. Elle le tenait, refusant de se défaire de cette étreinte. Il n'existe aucun mot assez fort pour décrire ce moment. Elle le tenait comme si sa vie en dépendait et lui, submergé par tous ces évènements ne faisait que la contempler, des brides de souvenirs revenant un à un. _

Mulder : Tu es...si belle. Tu m'as manqué.  
Scully : Tu m'as manqué aussi.

_Elle se redressa avec difficulté et déposa un doux baiser sur ces lèvres meurtries.  
Elle tourna la tête et le vit, debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, une larme, une unique larme coulant le long de sa joue droite. Il tourna son visage et partit. Elle ne comprenait pas son attitude. _

Scully : Ferme les yeux et reposes toi maintenant. Je reviens tout de suite, il faut que j'aille régler quelque chose.

_Tombant de fatigue, il obéit, encore secoué par la violence de sa renaissance. Scully se leva de sa chaise et sortit à son tour. Mulder ne s'était pas rendu compte de son état. Elle n'aurait pas eu la force de lui expliquer ce soir et surtout d'affronter ses pires craintes : si Mulder avait oublié certains moments de leur vie passé ? S'il ne voulait plus d'elle ? Ou pire qu'adviendrait elle s' il rejetait leur enfant et n'assumait pas sa paternité ? Ces questions se bousculaient dans son esprit mais son principal problème était d'abord de retrouver l'agent Doggett. Pourquoi les avait il observer ainsi, se croyant à l'abri derrière sa porte ? Elle le trouva devant l'entrée de l'hôpital, en train de fumer une cigarette. _

Scully : Depuis quand fumez vous agent Doggett ?

_Il sursauta en entendant cette voix qui lui était devenue familière ces derniers mois._

Doggett : Depuis environ 5 minutes, agent Scully.  
Scully : Comme quoi, tout a un début.  
Doggett : Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, j'étais venue vous voir et...et je suis très heureux pour l'agent Mulder. Sincèrement  
Scully : Je dois vous remercier.  
Doggett : Et pourquoi ?  
Scully : Pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi ces derniers temps. J'ai eu une attitude grossière et individualiste alors que vous avez passé votre temps à me protéger et à m'aider. J'ai honte vous savez. Alors je vous prie...d'accepter mes excuses.  
Doggett : Vous n'avez pas à me dire tout ça Scully. Je ne vous ai jamais demandé d'avoir une attitude parfaite avec moi. Il faut avouer que j'ai n'ai pas toujours était très sympathique, surtout au début mais je ne savais pas que vous étiez si attacher à lui et quand je m'en suis rendu compte j'ai éprouvé...de la jalousie.  
Scully : De la jalousie ?  
Doggett : Jaloux de vous voir si amoureuse d'un homme qui ne reviendrait plus. Je l'enviais pour cet amour si profond que vous lui portez. Mais maintenant le principal, c'est que tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Je ne veux que votre bonheur agent Scully et en ce moment ce bonheur se trouve dans une chambre à quelque mètre de nous et en vous.

_Tout en parlant il avait pointé un doigt vers son ventre et sourit._

Scully : Merci John. Merci beaucoup. Elle l'attira vers elle et le prit dans ses bras. Toute cette tension malsaine, mélange de haine et de mépris s'était évanouie...  
Face au bonheur, un être est capable de tout.

_Mulder avançait à pas lents dans son couloir, Scully sur ses talons. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de son appartement, incapable de faire un pas de plus. Elle le dépassa et partit ouvrir la porte : elle s'était battue pour récupérer l'appartement de Mulder et avait remis le plus d'ordre possible pour son arrivée. Mulder entra et trouva quelque chose de changé : _

Mulder : Il n'y a pas quelque chose de bizarre ?  
Scully : À part que c'est propre et rangé, non tout est normal.

_Il lui sourit et continua son inspection. Il remarqua qu'il lui manquait un poisson :_

Mulder : En voilà un qui n'as pas eu autant de chance que moi...

_Il passa une main sur son bureau : tout était simplement bien et ça l'énervait. Il n'arrivait pas à être en accord avec le bonheur que les autres éprouvaient à son égard. Le pire, c'est que sans le vouloir, il était désagréable avec Scully alors que celle-ci faisait le nécessaire pour que son retour à la vie soit parfait. Il se retourna et la regarda : elle était debout, une main sur son ventre, le regard parfaitement insondable : _

Scully : Mulder, je...  
Mulder : Scully je suis désolé. Je suis heureux pour toi, pour ce qui t'arrive mais je n'arrive pas, ne me demande pas de t'épauler, d'être présent pour toi car je ne le pourrais pas.  
Scully : Pardon ?  
Mulder : Laisse moi finir Scully. Je suis perdu, je n'ai plus aucun repère. Je n'ai pas la force de m'occuper de toi et de moi. Désolé.

_Scully entra dans une colère noire : _

Scully : Comment oses tu ? Tu sais seulement ce que je viens de vivre ? Tu sais seulement ce que j'ai fait pour toi ces derniers mois ?  
Mulder : Je m'en doute...  
Scully : Oh tu t'en doutes ! Si monsieur s'en doute alors tout va bien. Reste dans ton coin, déprime et morfond toi, je m'en fous ! Je ne te demande rien du tout, d'ailleurs oublis moi !  
Mulder : Calme toi !  
Scully : Que je me calme ? Je n'ai pas envie de me calmer, cela fait presque 7 mois que ma vie n'est qu'une sombre tragédie, 7 mois que je remue ciel et terre pour te retrouver, 7 mois que j'attends ce jour où nous serions réunis ici ou ailleurs. Et toi, tout ce que tu me trouves à dire, c'est que tu n'as pas assez de force pour nous deux ? Eh bien reste égoïste comme tu es, je te souhaite bien du bonheur !

_Elle lui tourna le dos et claqua avec fracas la porte d'entrée. Elle était furieuse, ses membres étaient secoués de violents tremblements, des larmes de tristesse, de fatigue inondaient son visage. Elle appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, et attendit : une violente douleur dans le bas ventre lui arracha un faible cri. Une deuxième encore plus violente la fit tomber à terre. Elle tenta de l'appeler mais aucun son ne sortit...  
De son côté, Mulder culpabilisait de son attitude envers Scully. Au courant de cette semaine de retour à la vie, il avait plus subit que vécu. Il avait peu parlé avec Scully se refusant à poser toutes ces questions qui le hantaient : l'aimait elle encore ? Et quelle était l'origine de cette grossesse miracle ? Quels liens l'unissaient à cet agent Doggett ?  
Il décida d'aller la voir. De s'excuser. Et de lui demander ce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire avant son départ. Il chercha le fameux écrin mais ne le trouva pas : il se rendit compte qu'il lui manquait des documents et pire, Scully avait récupéré toutes ses affaires personnelles. Il devait absolument mettre au clair cette histoire. Il sortit de chez lui et la vit. Effondrée au sol, une main crispée sur son ventre. _

Mulder : Oh mon dieu, Scully ! Scully ? Réponds moi !

_Elle ouvrit les yeux. La douleur était fulgurante. Combien de temps s'était il passé depuis son malaise ? _

Mulder : Ma Scully parle moi, je viens d'appeler les secours.

_Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu appeler les secours, elle ne faisait que sombrer entre conscience et inconscience. Mulder, à genoux à côté d'elle, la souleva et l'appuya contre lui. _

Mulder : Parle moi Dana, dis moi quelque chose.  
Scully : La dernière fois que tu m'a tenu de cette façon c'était dans cette forêt et c'était pour la même raison : le bébé.  
Mulder : Ca va allait, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis là pour toi. Pour vous.

_Il posa sa main sur son ventre, pour la première fois. _

Scully : J'ai tellement rêvé de ce geste...

_L'ascenseur s'ouvrit, laissant entrer deux ambulanciers. _

Ambulancier : Agent Scully ?  
Mulder : Vous la connaissez ?  
Ambulancier : Oui on s'est déjà occupé d'elle !  
Mulder : Quand ça ?

_Tout en parlant, ils avaient embarqué dans l'ambulance. Celui qui connaissait Scully était resté à l'arrière s'affairant autour d'elle. _

Mulder : Alors ? Vous vous êtes occupé d'elle il y a longtemps ?  
Ambulancier : Il y a deux mois environ. C'était pendant une mission où j'ai cru comprendre que l'agent Scully servait d'appât pour attraper un meurtrier .Malheureusement une balle lui a fracassé l'épaule et une autre lui a frôlé le ventre.  
Mulder : Je n'étais pas au courant...  
Ambulancier : Vous êtes qui en fait ?  
Mulder : Agent Fox Mulder, je suis son...ami.  
Ambulancier : En tout elle devra faire attention à l'avenir. Ce genre de malaise est généralement provoqué par un fort choc émotionnel ou un énervement violent. Vous vous êtes disputés ?  
Mulder : Oui et je le regrette.  
Ambulancier : Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va aller. La douleur qu'elle a ressentie a été provoquée par le stress. Calmez vous, nous arrivons, les médecins vont s'occuper d'elle.

_Scully se réveilla doucement, sortant de cet état comateux avec lenteur. Les évènements envahirent peu à peu sa mémoire et sa rancœur envers Mulder s'intensifia dès qu'il lui parla : _

Mulder : La belle aux bois dormants daigne enfin ouvrir les yeux ?  
Scully : Elle n'aurait pas dû puisque ce n'est pas son prince charmant qui la réveille.  
Mulder : C'est-à-dire ?  
Scully : Rien, laisse tomber...ça fait longtemps que je suis ici ?  
Mulder : Depuis ce matin.  
Scully : Et il va comment ? Mon bébé ?  
Mulder : Il va très bien. Et toi aussi. Je m'en serais voulu s'il vous arrivez le moindre malheur.  
Scully : C'est un peu tard pour me dire ça, le pire est passé.  
Mulder : Je sais, on m'a tout raconté. Skinner m a tout dit. Je m'en veux de m'être montré aussi odieux, je ne savais pas que tu avais autant souffert.  
Scully : Tu croyais quoi ? Que ta mort allait me réjouir ? Que j'allais vivre dans la joie et la bonne humeur ? Sortir m'amuser et pourquoi pas refaire ma vie avec un autre homme ?  
Mulder : Je ne sais pas, je...  
Scully : Tu as douté de moi ?  
Mulder : Tu dois te calmer et éviter ces états de colère. Arrête de t'énerver ainsi.  
Scully : Mulder va t'en ! Laisse moi ! Si tu viens pour me dire que tu as douté de moi et de mon amour alors je n'ai plus rien à faire avec toi.  
Mulder : Scully...  
Scully : Non laisse moi. Tu as fait assez de dégâts pour aujourd'hui.

_Mulder se releva, abasourdi. _

Mulder : Laisse moi t'expliquer...  
Scully : Il n'y a plus rien à dire.

_Il se dirigea avec raideur vers la porte. _

Scully : Attends.

_Il se retourna, plein d'espoir. Elle sortit de sous sa chemise d'hôpital son fin collier en or. Il reconnut sa croix et pour son plus grand étonnement la bague. Sa bague. Elle ouvrit le fermoir, récupéra la bague et la jeta à Mulder :_

Scully : Tu pourras l'offrir à une personne en qui tu auras plus confiance et qui ne sera pas un poids pour tes frêles épaules.

_Les mots giflèrent Mulder. C'était fini. Il avait tout gâché. Scully elle restait impassible et immobile : qui aurait pu croire que tout son être hurlait à la mort, privé de l'oxygène bienfaiteur qu'était Mulder ?  
Celui ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser : il avait tout brisé. Son cœur se consumait d'un amour qui ne serait plus réciproque. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire. Il devait lui redire ces mots qu'il aimait tant prononcer au creux de son oreille, tel un secret intouchable. L'amour n'est pas immuable...elle lui avait ces mots après s'être fait attaquer par le tueur de Padgett. Il pouvait encore changer la situation...  
Le soir même il se rendit à l'hôpital : il la trouva profondément endormie. Elle était tournée de côté, les cheveux épars sur son oreiller. Il remit une de ses mèches en place et savoura le fait qu'il était là, vivant et qu'il pouvait la toucher encore et encore. Elle portait un de ses pyjamas qu'elle affectionnait tant : son ventre dépassait et il admira ce miracle de la vie. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Scully et se demandait quel saint devait il remercier pour avoir mis sur son chemin une créature aussi parfaite. Il ne résista pas à l'envie de dessiner le contour de ce ventre si beau.  
Scully était dans un état second : elle avait suppliée son médecin pour avoir un léger somnifère, ce qui l'avait complètement abrutie. Pourtant elle sentait, venant de très loin, quelque chose d'agréable. Une caresse. Quelqu'un dessinait avec son doigt la cicatrice qu'elle avait sur le ventre. C'était une sensation si douce qu'un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. _

Mulder : Ai-je le droit de réveiller ma belle ?  
Scully : Seulement si le Prince continu de caresser mon ventre et répond au doux nom de Fox Mulder...  
Mulder : Je crois remplir toutes ces conditions.  
Scully : Alors je peux me réveiller complètement.

_Scully ouvrit les yeux : une sensation de bien être avait remplacé la colère. Un léger silence s'installa : ils se regardaient dans les yeux, cherchant les réponses aux doutes, cherchant cette flamme qui semblait éteinte. _

Mulder et Scully, en même temps : Je suis désolé(e) !  
Mulder : Attends, laisse moi parler. C'est moi qui te dois des excuses. Je me rends compte combien tu as dû souffrir pendant mon absence et être la cause de tant de douleurs m'est insupportable. Je suis complètement perdu depuis ce retour si brutal, mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûr : tu es là pour moi. Je ne demande pas de vie parfaite et exemplaire, je veux juste que tu sois toujours à mes côtés. Je ne te demande pas de tout sacrifier pour moi, je veux juste faire partie intégrante de ta vie.

_Il sortit la bague de sa poche et prit délicatement la main de Scully. Tout en lui mettant la bague, il continua de parler : _

Mulder : Aime moi comme je t'aime. Epouses moi.

_Scully pleurait mais cette fois c'était de bonheur : Mulder venait de lui dire tout ce qu'elle rêvait d'entendre. Rien ne serait plus jamais pareil. Elle ne sera plus jamais seule. _

Scully : Je ne peux rien te refuser...je t'aime.

_Mulder s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa : ce baiser si sensuel raviva en lui des souvenirs et des désirs qu'il croyait mort. _

Mulder : Rien que de pouvoir embrasser tes lèvres serait un bon motif pour revenir du royaume des morts.  
Scully : Alors tu aurais dû revenir plus tôt.

_Elle passa ses mains derrière sa nuque, l'obligeant à rétablir ce contact. _

Scully : Nous avons du temps à rattraper...  
Mulder : Il te laisse sortir quand ?  
Scully : Demain matin.  
Mulder : Alors demain je viens te chercher et nous allons passer toute la journée à ne rien faire, rien que toi et moi.  
Scully : Le programme semble intéressant.

_Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Mulder, jamais une femme l'avait regardé avec autant d'amour. Elle aurait voulu prolonger ce moment à tout jamais mais la fatigue prit le dessus. Elle ne put réprimer un baillement. _

Mulder : Tu dois te reposer maintenant, je vais te laisser. Passes une bonne nuit mon amour.

_Il se pencha pour l'embrasser mais elle empêcha d'atteindre sa cible : _

Scully : Attends, restes s'il te plait, au moins jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.  
Mulder : D'accord mais pourquoi ?  
Scully : Je veux juste voir si tout ce que je viens de vivre n'est pas un rêve...  
Mulder : Ce n'est pas un rêve, c'est la réalité. Notre réalité. Je t'aime.  
Scully : Je t'aime aussi.

_Mulder approcha son fauteuil et regarda Scully : elle tentait de trouver une position confortable, en vain. _

Scully : Tu es sûr de toujours vouloir de moi ?  
Mulder : Et pourquoi je ne voudrais pas de toi ?  
Scully : Je suis énorme !  
Mulder : Tu es merveilleusement belle. Jamais tu m'as semblé aussi magnifique. En plus cet enfant est un miracle. C'est la plus belle chose qu'il pouvait t'arriver.  
Scully : Nous arriver.

_Mulder la regarda, interdit. _

Mulder : Je suis...  
Scully : Le père de cet enfant.

_Des larmes s'écoulèrent des yeux de Mulder. Rien de plus beau ne pouvait lui arriver : il était vivant, il allait épouser une femme merveilleuse et allait avoir un enfant de celle-ci. _

C'est ainsi que Scully s'endormit, sentant la main de Mulder sur son ventre.

Fin


End file.
